


A forever with you

by woojiniserau



Series: 𝟐𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟗 [7]
Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: 2park being 2park, 2parkweek2019day7, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, but ofc they r cause they’re 2park, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Jihoon and Woojin talk about their future.





	A forever with you

**Author's Note:**

> my final work for 2park week omg it went by so fast :( this is my first time taking part in something like this and i had a lot of fun so once again i wanna thank the mods for making this happen and also to all u who read my fics ily 😭

“Wow, Woojinie, look at that one.” Jihoon exclaims in awe, grabbing Woojin’s arm and pointing up at the sky.

They’re lain on the grass, wanting to star gaze on the last day of summer before going back to their hectic schedules of studying and working.

Apparently, Jihoon read that there would be a meteor shower but they had not seen anything yet. However, it was still nice and relaxing to sit back with his boyfriend and watch the odd shooting star go by. Besides, Woojin doesn’t mind at all seeing Jihoon get all amazed when he spots one. It wasn’t what he expected, but Jihoon still made the best out of what there was and Woojin loves that about him.

“Woojinie?” Jihoon’s asks in a quiet voice, snuggling closer into Woojin’s side.

Woojin hums in response, holding him back tighter and placing a soft kiss on top of Jihoon’s hair. 

“Would you ever want to start a family with me?” Jihoon questions, timidly.

Woojin splutters, “Um, you know that, like we can’t, uh...”

They look at each other, wide eyed, for a few seconds before Jihoon bursts out laughing, “Not like that, dumbass. I mean like adoption.” 

Woojin reddens in embarrassment, “Of course. Yeah, I totally knew that.” 

Jihoon laughs again, pressing a quick kiss on Woojin’s lips. He could be dumb at times but Jihoon finds it cute, “Sure, Woojin.” 

Woojin huffs as they get back to a comfortable silence. He takes the time to think about Jihoon’s question. Did he want a family? He never thought much about it. They’re still young. But as his mind wanders over the thought, Woojin doesn’t hate the idea at all. He quite likes to think one day he could come home to a family of his own. He likes the thought of being ableboast about his hardworking husband and adorable child to whoever asks. In fact, he loves it. And there’s no one else he’d rather have all that with than with the boy laying right next to him.

“Jihoon-ah? About your question? I’d love to.” Woojin answers, smiling widely when Jihoon beams up at him.

“When we’re old enough to get our own house, I can bring Max and you can bring Choco. Oh, and we can buy more pets! I saw this cute, little kitten the other day. I think we should get a cat. I mean I don’t mind another dog but-

Woojin laughs, pinching Jihoon’s red cheeks when the older realises he was rambling on, “I love you so much.” 

Jihoon grimaces, swatting away Woojin’s hand, “Don’t pinch them.” 

Woojin ingores him and squishes Jihoon’s face with his hands, “My baby’s so cute getting all excited. Aw, look at your chubby cheeks. So adorable.” 

Jihoon punches Woojin in the stomach causing the younger to clutch it whilst groaning in pain, “You’re so feisty, babe.” 

Jihoon glares, rolling away from Woojin, “Just tell me if you want a cat or not.” 

Woojin snorts, rolling the older back towards him and grasping onto his waist, “We can buy a hundred cats, dogs, rabbits, hamsters, whatever you want.” 

“Woojin, we’re not opening a damn pet shop.” Jihoon rolls his eyes, laying his head on Woojin’s chest. 

“Meanie, I was just trying to show how much I love you.” Woojin pouts, threading his fingers through Jihoon’s blonde hair.

Jihoon grins up at the younger, “You already show how much you love me everyday.” 

“Is this an invitation?” Woojin wiggles his brows, nearing his face towards Jihoon’s 

“You’re so annoying.” Jihoon whines, pushing Woojin’s face away. 

“Only for you, Park Jihoon. And our hundred cats, dogs and uh, what’d you say about fifty kids? That’s sounds good. We can go to hundred as well-

Jihoon shuts Woojin up by kissing him square on the lips. They don’t pull apart until after a few minutes because they too smitten by one another. When they eventually do, it’s all flushed faces and heavy breaths.

“You’re such a dork, but honestly, you are the only person I’m willing to spend the rest of my life with.” Jihoon mutters against Woojin’s lips.

Woojin connects their lips again and again with short kisses, “Let’s be together, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> idk why i listened to forever and a day on repeat while writing this but now i’m emotional 
> 
> ok no one cares anywaysss pls scream about 2park to me on twt [@woojiniser](https://twitter.com/woojiniser)


End file.
